The Game of Love: A shot at LOVE
by PrincessKagome18
Summary: Kagome falls in love with InuYasha, but does he like her back? What will they go through to find true happiness? Will Kagome get her shot at love? InuxKag
1. The invite

Okay people this is my first story so it might stink a little, but tell me what you think

-Meredith aka PrincessKagome18

* * *

Chapter one: The Invite

"Hey Kagome, so do you wanna come?"  
"Of course!" Kagome replied quickly.

She was talking to her best friend, Sango, they've known each other for a year, but they act like sisters that know everything about each other. Sango was like Kagome's older sister, she always looked after her.

"And do you know who will be there?" Sango asked Kagome  
"Who???" Kagome asked disoriented.  
"InuYasha Taisho!" Sango replied.  
Kagome gasped, "InuYasha!!!"

InuYasha was Kagome's crush. She was in love with Inu (as she sometimes called him), but the worse part was he didn't know how Kagome felt about him!!

"I'll be over there in ten minutes," Kagome announced.  
"Okay, but hurry," Sango warned.

They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Kagome grabbed her one of a kind beach bag her mom made for her. The bag sparkled of sequins and glitter and it resembled the sunset over the ocean. Kagome rushed around looking for the stuff she would need for the beach, which was where Sango's house practically was. Kagome ripped cothing out of her drawers and finally found her cutest aqua bathing suit. She liked it because it flattered her figure and she knew it would attract InuYasha's attention, but hopefully not Miroku's. Miroku was a pervented monk, his hand would always find Sango bottom, but he wouls end up with Sango's handprint on the side of his face. Kagome thought, "What else am I forgetting?" Then it came to her, her sunscreen and her towel. Kagome remembered being so humiliated when she got burned the last time at Sango's when InuYasha was there. Her body was killing her, but she was okay with InuYasha by herside. Kagome quickly ran down stairs hoping her mom wouldn't catch her.

"And just where are you going young lady," Dang!!! She did it again.  
"What is with the eyes in the back of the head?" Kagome asked herself  
"Umm...I'm just going over to Sango's for a pool party," Kagome replied.  
Ms. Higurashi turned around from her stove.  
"Okay sweetie," She smiled.  
"Oh and mom, don't wait up for me I'll be home after dinner," Kagome said.

Her mother didn't answer, so out the door she ran to Sango's as fast as her legs could bare. She slowed down a bit when she finally made it to Sango's. Kagome panted for air while she looked around. Sango's place was a beach house on AimiAura Lake. Her house was like Barbie's only better. Kagome walked all the way up the hill and knocked on the door with her and Sango's secret code which sounded like the chorus to "Game of Love". Kagome couldn't wait to see everyone and finally Sango opened the door.

"Hey girl, you're just in time," Sango greeted, "Come on in!"

Kagome walked in the house and the house was fully furnished with stainless steel appliences and toped off with top of the line furniture. Kagome was amazed with all the detail put into the house.

"Everyone is outback," Sango confirmed.

* * *

Okay people comment and tell me what you think...Should I continue?? 


	2. The volleyball match

Chapter 2: The Volleyball Match

Kagome walked outside to Sango's patio and saw the wide ocean-like view, with white sand, the warm sun, and her beloved friends.

"Hiya Kagome", Shippo ran up to Kagome for a hug.  
Kagome smiled,"Hey Shippo", as she hugged him.  
"Well, well what a suprise??" Miroku said as he kissed Kagome's hand.  
"Yeah its nice to see you, Kagome," InuYasha greeted as he slapped Miroku on the back to let go.

The five of them went to go sit down and talk while they got ready for the party. InuYasha noticed two steel bars, a white net, and a white ball sitting in the corner next to Kagome.

InuYasha asked Sango, "Hey what's that?"  
"Oh that's just the volleyball net," She replied. "Wanna play?"  
"Sure," they all replied.

Miroku and InuYasha grabbed the bars and the net and went out on the beach to set it up. Miroku was trying hard to get the bars staked into the ground and he relized that InuYasha wasn't helping at all. Miroku keep saying Inuyasha's name, but InuYasha just keep staring at Kagome.

"Earth to INUYASHA!!!" Miroku yelled.  
"Huh, what?"  
"Are you gonna help me?"  
Yeah, yeah..."  
"Well all you have been doing is just standing there staring at Kagome," Miroku yelled once more.  
"I have not!" InuYasha fired back.  
"Sure," Miroku lifted one eyebrow at InuYasha.  
"Feh...," InuYasha growled.

InuYasha and Miroku finally staked in the bars and tied the net on.

"Okay, lets play," Miroku anouced.  
"Wait we have to pick teams," InuYasha stared at Kagome.  
Kagome blushed, "How about Sango and I against you and Miroku?"  
"Sounds great!!!" Sango excited.  
"I call the ref," Shippo climbed up in a chair to watch, "The girls get the ball first!!"

Sango and Kagome huddled to form a srategy. They whispered and agreed on their plan and Miroku and InuYasha wondered what could be coming at them. Sango and Kagome went into their places and Sango served the ball. The ball is coming straight at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, heads!!!" Shippo yelled.

InuYasha volleyed the ball to Kagome. Kagome and Sango scored two points throughout the whole match. The ball went back and forth between the boys' side ans the girls' side. The ball landed on the boys' side finally ending the game 3-0 with the girls winning.

Sango and Kagome hi-fived each other, "GIRL POWER!!!"

Shippo decided to give the girls their prize for winning so he went out to AimiAura Lake and gather a big bucket of water and stuggled to bring in back. He snuck behind Sango and dumped water all over her. Sango yelled and ran after Shippo into the lake.

"They look like they are having fun," InuYasha laughed.  
"Let's go join them," Kagome took InuYasha's hand and tugged him to come join.

InuYasha jumped in getting Kagome all wet. Kagome yelled and jumped in and got InuYasha more soaked. Miroku just stood there laughing about the water fights. Miroku didn't very much like the water, but he loved watching. Sango and Shippo walked out of the lake and dried off while Kagome and InuYasha were still having there water fight.

* * *

Reveiw, comments, questions, or concerns, I need them all plz tell me what you think.

-PrincessKagome18


	3. You What?

Chapter 3: You What???

The sun started to go down and Kagome jumped out of the water and went into Sango's house to dry off. InuYasha floated for a while the sat on the beach looking at the sunset. Kagome quickly remebered it was a new moon, meaning that InuYasha would become a human. Kagome went looking around the house and finally bupped into Sango.

"Hey, where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked with a confused look upon her face.  
"Ahh, I see you are looking for your boyfriend?" Sango smiled.  
"Sango, he is not my _boyfriend_!!" Kagome blushed.  
"Okay, but its obvious your into each other," Sango teased.  
Kagome wondered, "Ya think?"

Menwhile

InuYasha sighed daydreaming about Kagome still enjoying the sunset. Her long raven hair, her soft brown eyes, her long legs, she was PERFECT!!! He thought that either way, she was too good for him. Suddenly the teenaged half-demon heard footsteps coming towards him, but InuYasha didn't seem to care.

"I didn't know demons daydreamed," Miroku commented.  
"Umm...we don't," InuYasha replied.  
"It's Kagome isn't it?" Miroku commented.

InuYasha sat silently looking at the ocean. InuYasha looked over at Miroku.

"Well...is it?" Miroku demanded an answer.  
InuYasha blushed, "Yeah."  
"Come on InuYasha, you've gotta say something to her," Miroku said.  
"I know, I know, I just can't figure out what to say..." InuYasha went deep into thought.

Kagome spotted InuYasha and Miroku talking. She wanted to know if InuYasha was talking about her, so she thought, "Maybe if I sneak up to them I can hear what they are saying."

InuYasha continues"...I just don't know how to say it..."

Kagome was a close distance from InuYasha and hearing every word that was said.

"Kagome...I love you," InuYasha confessed.

Kagome gasped, she shook her head, did i just hear that, no I didn't, he wouldn't say that. She waited a few seconds then walked down and sat by InuYasha. InuYasha was startled and Miroku left to leave the two alone since he knew Kagome was there when she heard InuYasha say that _he loved her. _

InuYasha panicked,"Kagome...I...uhh...I..."  
Kagome interupted, "What is it," She asked as if she had heard nothing.  
InuYasha quickly looked away from Kagome's eyes, "Nothing," he sighed.

Kagome stared at InuYasha for a mere second then looked up at the sunset.

"What a beautiful sunset," Kagome commented.  
InuYasha thought out loud, "Yes, you are."

InuYasha thought again, "Did I just say that? No I couldn't have!!!" InuYasha looked at Kagome. Kagome was blushing and then she started to stare at InuYasha. InuYasha knew from that he had said it because he was nervous. InuYasha handsome face became redder with every passing moment.

"I umm...I meant the sun," he coughed nervously.

Kagome grinned at InuYasha, then got up to leave and InuYasha grabbed her hand before she walked away. Her pulled her close to him and they both leaned toward each other for a kiss, but before they touched they could hear Shippo yelling for them to come in.

* * *

Will they ever kiss?

Do they fall in love with each other?

Will they ever have a moment _alone?_

It's all next but I need some reviews for what you would like to see happen next!!!

-PrincessKagome18


	4. Do You?

Okay so people what do you think??  
On with the story??  
-Meredith aka PrincessKagome18

* * *

Chapter 4: Do you?

Everyone decided it would be fun if they gathered around the fire and roast smores while they gazed up at the stars. InuYasha and Kagome couldn't take theirs eyes off each other. Kagome fell into a dazed as she stared at InuYasha, the light from the fire lit up his face, and she stared at him for so long until Sango whipered that her marshmellow was on fire. Kagome snapped back into the real world, and nervously blew off her charcoaled marshmellow, when it finally stopped she blushed with embarssment.

"Not again...", she said to herself, "...how could I be so stupid," she hit herself mentally.  
"Hey guys could you go get some water to put the fire out before it gets really dark?" Sango asked Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha.

They all agreed and they all grabbed a bucket and started off to the lake. Sango turned to Kagome and lifted her eyebrows and gave Kagome 'I know your little secret look'.

"What?" Kagome finally asked her.  
"Oh come on Kagome don't play dumb!" Sango said.  
"Was I that bad?" Kagome asked her.  
"Do you have to ask?" Sango meaning yes.  
Kagome sighed, "Okay then tell me what to say."  
"Well..." Sango stopped when she noticed the guys were back.

Kagome looked down hoping not to look at InuYasha and to make a complete fool of herself...AGAIN!!! InuYasha decided to sit next to her and make her feel more comfortable. Sango decided that they needed some alone time so she took everyone else out to look for some twigs for the fire (on the beach???). InuYasha took Kagome's face and lifted it gently and they stared into each other's eyes. He leaned towards her, but she leaned away. InuYasha sat there confused and let go of her face. Sango noticed the two and decided sneak around the house and watch them quietly through the back door and brought Shippo and Miroku along with her. Kagome wanted to break the ice and saw a shooting star.

"Look Inu, a star, hurry make a wish!!!" Kagome demanded.

They both closed their eyes and Kagome wished that she could be with InuYasha forever. She opened her eyes and noticed that InuYasha was done with his wish.

"What did you wish for, Kagome?" InuYasha said softly.  
"If I tell then it won't come true..." She responded.  
"I'll tell you what I wish for..." InuYasha tauted.  
"Okay then say it!" Kagome pleaded.  
"I wished that I could be with you," He confessed.  
"That's what I wished for," she commented.  
He asked her, "Kagome do you love me?"  
Kagome gasped, she turned to him and said, "...Do you love me?"  
InuYasha answered, "Yes, Kagome I do, but don't you love me?"  
Kagome kissed his cheek, "I do!"  
"Then why don't you..." he was stopped by her.

He felt something warm against his lips, it was Kagome's. He relized that they were kissing! He deeped the kiss and then they finally pulled away from each other. Kagome's couldn't believe what she had just done! His lips were so soft and his kiss was so pure. They stared at each other for a mere moment and it seemed liked time itself stopped. They kissed once more until they heard Miroku cleer his throut, and Sango and Shippo say their 'ooohh'!

* * *

Okay well my story ends here I will be writing a sequal to this.

I will keep in touch.

Thanks to my reviewers,

I could have never of done it without your encouragement,

and to my friends on Bebo,

you guys truely are the InuYasha gang to me and I hope it always stay that way!!!

Luv Ya lots,

PrincessKagome18

-Meredith


End file.
